An Unstable Girl
by Kinomoto Rin
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, gadis yang duduk di kelas 2 SMK Nakamura akan bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya di Tomoeda Elementary School dulu! Saat mereka ber-reuni, tidak ada yang mudah di ajak kompromi. Gimana ya nasib Sakura? Lalu, apakah Sakura berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Syaoran? Ikuti terus di An Unstable Girl!
1. Chapter 1

**An Unstable Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

* * *

**_Notes from Rin: _**

**_Konnichiwa semuanya! Ini adalah FF pertama Rin jadi kalo masih garing dan gaje jangan marah ya.. kalo ada yg kurang bisa Review kok! Nanti di FF/Chapter berikutnya bakalan Rin benerin. Oh iya, untuk masalah chapter 1 yang dulu diganti sama yang ini ya... ^^ Gomene buat yg udah baca chapter 1 yg dulu..._**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Tomoyo lagi.

"Sebentar! Kunciranku hilang nih.." jawab Sakura. _Aha! Ketemu! _Ujar Sakura dalam hati sembari membuka lacinya.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! _Terdengar suara Sakura menuruni tangga.

"Menu hari ini apa Tomoyo-chan?" tanya Sakura pura-pura _nggak _tahu.

"Sushi Mackerel!" jawab Tomoyo dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menatap seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tomoyo menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Sakura dan saat Sakura menoleh kebelakang...

"Syao-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan mata membulat. Ia tak percaya siapa yang ditemuinya, _Syaoran lumayan keren juga... _ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Iya! Ini aku, Li Syaoran.. Katanya Eriol juga rencananya mau kesini tapi nanti siang jam 11.. Kata Eriol dia mau mampir dulu.." jawab Syaoran sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang khas, aku terdiam saja sejak tadi.

"Syaoran-kun, kita makan dulu ya.." ajak Sakura. Syaoran hanya mengangguk dan terlihat lahap memakan sushi Mackerel buatan chef di apartemen milik mama Tomoyo, Daidouji Sonomi.

"Jadi kapan Eriol-kun datang? Aku kangen sekali dengan kacamatanya.." tanya Tomoyo tidak sabaran. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kan aku bilang nanti..." jawab Syaoran.

_Ting tong.. ting tong.. _terdengar suara bel pintu, Tomoyo membukanya ternyata Eriol alias Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Ahem.." Sakura berdehem membuat Tomoyo menunduk malu.

"Eriol-kun! Silahkan masuk!" Lanjut Sakura mempersilahkan, dan Eriol duduk disamping Syaoran.

"Jadi ceritanya kalian bertemu di bandara Tokyo tadi?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya, tadi aku sedang mengambil uang di bank.. tepat disamping bank ada mesin penjual minuman otomatis, ternyata yang disampingku adalah Syaoran.." jelas Eriol sambil menyikut Syaoran.

"Sakit tau!" teriak Syaoran kesal. Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah kanak-kanak Eriol dan Syaoran.

"Kalau begitu kalian menginap disini saja, besok tinggal berangkat! Bisa kan? Tomoyo-chan, boleh nggak?" usul Sakura. Tomoyo hanya mengangguk.

"Kamar Li-kun nomor 56 ya, sementara kamar Eriol nomor 59 ya.." bisik Tomoyo agak keras agar Eriol, Syaoran dan Sakura bisa mendengar.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aja kekamarnya! Ayo, Syaoran-kun!" Ajak Sakura sambil menaiki tangga. Begitu pula dengan Eriol dan Tomoyo.

* * *

Di kamar Syaoran..

"Nah, ini kamarmu.." ujar Sakura sambil membukakan pintu. "Tepat berada disamping kamarku.. Kamarku ada di samping kananmu..".

"Ooh, begitu.." jawab Syaoran sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang di kamarmu ya.. anggaplah rumah sendiri... aku mau kekamar dulu! Dahh.." jawab Sakura sambil menutup pintu.

"Sakura.." gumam Syaoran. Cklak! Terdengar suara pintu dibuka,

"Nani?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Eeeh.. nggak kok! Udah ya, aku mau tidur siang.." jawab Syaoran sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Syaoran.." gumam Sakura pelan.

* * *

_NEXT EPISODE: Sebenarnya apa ya yang ingin dikatakan Sakura dan Syaoran? Lalu, apakah benar kalau sebenarnya Tomoyo dan Eriol sudah memiliki hubungan khusus sejak dulu? Ikuti terus di chapter 2 di An Unstable Girl.._

* * *

__Rin: Nah, segitu dulu ya.. Kalo pendek gomene yang sebesar-besarnya... (lebay)

Sakura: Ah.. masa pendek sih? Gak seru ah!

Tomoyo: iya! Aku pengen ada adegan k*** nya! Terutama Sakura-chan dengan Li-kun... (mengelus handycam)

Eriol: Masa mereka aja? Kita juga dong...

Tomoyo: Suatu saat nanti, iya kan Rin-chan?

Rin: Mungkin... :P

Syaoran: Kalian berisik banget sih.. (cuek)

Sakura: biarin.. (melet)

Rin, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo dan Eriol: SILAHKAN TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA YA... JANGAN BOSEN-BOSEN NGASIH REVIEW DAN KRITIKNYA... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unstable Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

* * *

_Notes from Rin: _

_Konnichiwa lagi semua! Gimana? Chapter 1 masih aneh ya? Yaiyalah, namanya juga Junior.. hehe, Rin kan masih junior... jadi ceritanya masih abal-abal gitu deh, hahaha.. Nah sekarang kita cap cip cuss langsung ke chapter 2!_

* * *

"Syaoran-kun..." panggil Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Syaoran.

"nggh, ada apa?" tanya Syaoran.

"Mandi dulu sana, makan malam udah hampir siap.." jawab Sakura. Ia membantu Syaoran berdiri.

"Arigato, Sakura –chan.." jawab Syaoran. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan keluar kamar, ia mengambilkan handuk untuk Syaoran.

"Ini! Ini handuk khusus di apartemen ini, sekarang mandi gih!" perintah Sakura sambil menyerahkan handuk putih itu. Syaoran mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan ya!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Nah, stew dagingnya selesai! Sekarang tinggal dimasukin di mangkuk.." jawab Sakura sambil menyicipi stew daging buatannya.

"Oyasumi... Sakura-chan!" Syaoran ternyata.

"Eh, Syaoran-kun.." jawab Sakura kaget.

"Kenapa kamu yang masak?" tanya Syaoran. "Bukankah seharusnya yang masak itu chef disini?" tanya Syaoran.

"Iya, sekali-kali aku masak buat kalian lah.." jawab Sakura sambil menuangkan stew yang masih panas.

"Aww!" teriak Sakura, ternyata stew buatannya tumpah sehingga mengenai tangannya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Syaoran. "Tanganmu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ayo, cuci pakai air dingin.. biar nggak hangus.." lanjut Syaoran sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju wastafel. Wajah Sakura berubah merah, _Syaoran-kun... _ujarnya dalam hati. Sakura langsung memeluk Syaoran tiba-tiba.

"E... Sakura-chan! Kamu ngapain?" tanya Syaoran bingung, wajahnya berubah merah. Sakura menatap wajah Syaoran dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba mereka menutup matanya dan wajah mereka saling mendekat dan chuu~.. bibir mereka saling menyentuh.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! _Terdengar seseorang menuruni tangga, Sakura dan Syaoran mendorong dan memalingkan badan.

"Lho? Kalian berdua ngapain disitu?" Tanya Tomoyo. _Sepertinya aku tahu mereka habis melakukan apa.. _ujar Tomoyo dalam hati.

"Ng, nggak kok! Kita tadi lagi... lagi... lagi mainan!" Sakura mencari alasan dengan wajahnya yg memerah itu.

"Kalian habis berciuman kan..?" bisik Tomoyo ditelinga Sakura, membuat Sakura berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Kok tau?" tanya Sakura malu.

"Karena aku bisa membaca isi hatimu..." jawab Tomoyo. "Sayangnya aku tidak menyorotmu... huaaaaaaaaaaa..." Tomoyo menangis dengan deras.

"Eh, handphone mu bunyi tuh.." ujar Syaoran sambil menunjuk kantongku. Ada pesan!

"Tulisannya begini: _Untuk semua murid Tomoeda Elementary School, besok kita akan segera berangkat.. karena itu kami peringatkan untuk datang di lapangan Takahashi untuk berkumpul. Kita akan tour selama 2 minggu dan berencana akan pergi ke luar kota. Jadi jangan lupa membawa baju dan perlengkapan yang diperlukan..._" Sakura membacanya.

"Ooh, begitu..." ujar Eriol.

"HOEE!" Teriak Sakura. "Eriol jangan bikin jantungku copot dong!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Sori..." jawab Eriol sambil menunjukkan 'peace' jarinya berbentuk huruf 'V'.

"Yaudah! Ayo sekarang makan!" teriak Syaoran sambil melahap stewnya.

Akhirnya mereka makan malam dengan stew daging buatan Sakura yang sangat sedap itu.

"Uuuh, capek!" Sakura mengeluh sambil merebahkan diri ke ranjang.

"Seandainya Tomoyo tidak turun... Pasti nanti akan terus berlanjut 'itu' nya..." Sakura berandai-andai. Wajahnya terus saja memerah, Sakura menggigit-gigit bantal dan mencabik-cabiknya. Sakura belum bisa percaya kalau ia sudah melakukannya.

"lebih baik aku tidur sekarang!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur! Gimana nih? Mungkin agak haus.." Sakura menuruni tangga.

Di dapur, Sakura terdiam sambil terduduk sambil memegang gelas yang terisi air.

"Syaoran..." gumam Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Syaoran yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Hoee?" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Nggak perlu kaget dong..." ujar Syaoran sweatdrop. Sakura hanya cekikikan.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mau apa?"tanya Syaoran.

"apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tadi kamu kan manggil aku.."

"Nggak tuh!" jawab Sakura.

"Bohong!"

"Nggak!"

"Bohong!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG NGGAK!" teriak Sakura di telinga Syaoran.

* * *

Rin: Gomene nggak ada next episodenya, biar penasaran gitu... nah, bisa kasih review kalian kok! :D

Tomoyo: Kenapa aku harus tidak merekamnya?

Sakura: Kenapa aku harus 'itu'?

Eriol: masa aku dialognya dikit?

Rin: STOP! Berisik banget sih kalian! Liat tuh, Syaoran biasa aja! (nunjuksyaoran)

Syaoran: Nah, jangan lupa untuk membaca chapter berikutnya ya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unstable Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

**© CLAMP © Kinomoto Rin**

_Notes from Rin:_

_Konnichiwa! Minna-san~! Gomene chapter-chapter yang kemarin masih pendek-pendek, rencananya sih chapter kedepan mau dipanjangin. Rin always waiting for your review.. ^^_

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar..." kata Syaoran tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Syaoran mendekati wajah Sakura dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sakura mundur satu langkah.

"DIAM!" teriak Syaoran.

"Ng... Nggak boleh! Kita kan... aha!" Sakura memiliki ide.

"JUMP! Hya!" Sakura melompat dan mendarat di atas lemari.

"Cepetan turun!" perintah Syaoran.

"Nggak!"

"Turun!"

"Nggak!"

"Kubilang turun!"

"Kubilang nggak!"

"Dasar keras kepala... CEPAT TURUN!" teriak Syaoran lebih kencang, membuat Sakura kaget dan nyaris terjatuh.

"Sakura!" teriak Syaoran, dan HAP! Sakura jatuh di tangan Syaoran.

"Eh, turunin nggak! Turunin sekarang!" perintah Sakura. Syaoran menurunkan Sakura dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Syaoran mendekati wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Sakura ingin mundur satu langkah, tapi ditahan Syaoran.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah Syaoran. Sakura menutup matanya, takut. Wajah mereka semakin dekat... dekat... dan PLAKK! Syaoran memukul dahi Sakura.

"Aww!" Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Ada nyamuk di dahimu..." jawab Syaoran. _Nggak kena.. _ujar Syaoran dalam hati.

"Sebenernya kamu mau apa sih?" teriak Sakura dimuka Syaoran, Syaoran hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Hihihi... Sori ya... nggak bilang-bilang.." Syaoran mengacak-acak rambut Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal. _Kenapa aku? Kenapa... Ketika Syaoran menyentuh rambutku.. dadaku jadi berdebar? _Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Sudah jam 11, ayo tidur.." ajak Syaoran.

"Okey.." jawab Sakura. Mereka menaiki tangga dan tidur di kamar masing-masing.

* * *

"_Ohayou!_" sapa Sakura gugup, terlihat Tomoyo, Syaoran dan Eriol memakan nasi telur buatan ayah Sakura, Kinomoto Fujitaka.

"Gomen aku telat..." Sakura meminta maaf.

"tadi ayahmu membawakan sarapan untuk kita, nah itu porsi untukmu.." Eriol menunjuk piring yang penuh dengan nasi telur.

"Ooh begitu.." jawab Sakura sambil memakan nasi telur itu dengan lahap. Tomoyo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jadi, kita kumpul di lapangan Takahashi kan?" tanya Syaoran memastikan.

"Hm! Mereka bilang, kita harus sudah disana jam 6!" jawab Sakura sambil meraih bakpau rasa strawberry.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu dapat bakpau itu dari mana?" tanya Syaoran penasaran.

"Dari meja makan lah.." jawab Sakura cuek.

"Aku nanya baik-baik malah dicuekin! Yaudah, aku mau ambil yang ini!" seru Syaoran mengambil bakpau rasa melon, sementara Eriol rasa anggur dan Tomoyo blueberry.

"OHOK!" Sakura tersedak bakpau.

"Ambulans.. tolong...".

"Sakura! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Tomoyo khawatir.

"Te... Tersedak bakpau.." Jawab Sakura parau. POK! POK! POK! Syaoran memukul punggung Sakura.

"Dikeluarkan dong! Kamu mau mati tersedak ya?" seru Syaoran panik.

"Makasih, Syaoran..." jawab Sakura takut.

"Kau ini mau nyari mati ya?" tanya Syaoran.

"Abis udah jam 06.30..." jawab Sakura.

Suasana menjadi hening...

"HOEEEEEEEEEE! JAM SETENGAH ENAM? AYO BERANGKAT!" pekik Sakura spontan, membuat Syaoran dan Eriol harus menutup mata mereka.. eits! Telinga mereka deng... –w-

"Tunggu sebentar, ku panggilkan Limo dulu.." jawab Tomoyo sambil melirik handphone warna pink miliknya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa.. ini untuk Eriol.." lanjut Tomoyo sambil menyerahkan handphone pink dari tasnya. "Ini dipakai untuk kita semua, Sakura dan Li-kun sudah dapat.."

"Ooh, begitu..." jawab Eriol singkat.

"Limonya sudah datang! Masuk yuk.." seru Sakura sambil menarik tangan Syaoran.

* * *

"Kita sampai, ayo keluar!" seru Tomoyo.

"A-ano ne..." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Syaoran.

"A-aku malu bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku.." lanjut Sakura. Tomoyo, Syaoran dan Eriol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ng... buat apa malu? Buktinya kamu nggak malu ketika ngeliat Li-kun dan Eriol-kun!" seru Tomoyo keceplosan menyebut Eriol dengan –kun.

"Eriol-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Kalian sudah... sudah... sudah pacaran? Kapan?".

"aah, banyak omong! Cepetan keluar!" seru Tomoyo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Syaoran dan Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, haaah... dasar duo S.

* * *

Rin: Gomene kalau aneh... soalnya Rin lagi nggak ada ide lagi di chapter ini..

Sakura: hyaaah dipotong...

Syaoran: apaan yang dipotong?

Sakura: bakpau!

Tomoyo: Gak jelas semuaa!

Eriol: Kamu lebih nggak jelas!

Rin: ._.v

Syaoran: serius nih! Apaan yang di potong?

Sakura: ceritanya!

Rin: Udah ya, buat para readers mending pergi aja deh.. bukannya ngusir... tapi langsung pergi ke chapter berikutnya soalnya mereka lg berantem nih... ._.v


End file.
